100 Ways to Say I Love You (in 100 Words or Less)
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: Multi-world crossover. This story will have 100 chapters, each one a different couple drabble, each 100 words or less, ranging from Edward and Bella from Twilight to Queen Esther and King Xerxes from the Bible. They might be funny, sad, or sweet. Rated T just in case. Hope you enjoy!
1. Truth: Queen Esther and King Xerxes

**Disclaimer: Do you_ really_ think I own the _Bible_?**

**Truth- Queen Esther and King Xerxes**

"Are you angry with me for lying to you?" Esther peeked up at him nervously.

King Xerxes regarded his wife in silence for a moment, then he sighed,

"I wish you had just told me the truth, but I understand why you did not"

He reached out and pulled her close to him,

"You must have been so frightened"

Her arms twined around his neck and she smiled,

"I'm not frightened anymore"

A slow smile spread across his face as he bent to kiss her tenderly.

"I love you Esther, Hadassah, my star"

**Review please. 93 words**


	2. Anniversary: Edward and Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight as I am not Stephanie Meyer**

**Anniversary- Edward and Bella**

"Happy anniversary, Bella" Edward handed her a wrapped package. Bella eyed it suspiciously for a second as if it might explode, then she jerked the paper off.

It was a photo album. The first picture was Edward and Bella at the prom. Then the pictures progressed through their wedding, Renesmee as tiny baby, the family, Nessie and Jake, Edward and Bella, Renesmee and Charlie. It was almost like a still motion movie of their lives.

Even though her memory was perfect now, Bella still adored the album.

"It's perfect" she grinned at Edward,

"Almost as perfect as its giver"

**Review please. 99 words**


	3. Forgiveness: Helen and Menelaus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek mythology. I'm only sixteen, not thousands of years old!**

**Forgiveness- Helen and Menelaus**

She still couldn't look him in the eye. It was Helen's first night back in Sparta.

All through the weeks of the voyage from Troy, she hadn't been able to make eye contact with her husband, afraid of what she would see in his eyes.

She sat on the edge of their bed and he stood before her.

"Menelaus I-" she began to weep.

In an instant, Menelaus knelt and took her hands in his own,

"After all these years, after everything you did, it still _kills _me to see you cry" He tenderly stroked her cheek,

"My Helen, always."

**Review please. Exactly 100 words, BAM!**


	4. Expecting: Sam and Emily

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I'm still not Stephanie Meyer.**

**Expecting- Sam and Emily**

Sam's brow wrinkled in confusion as he looked at the package in his hand,

"Why are you giving me a present?" Emily's eyes twinkled as she shook her head,

"Read the tag before you open it"

"This is just a model. Real version coming soon" He unwrapped the present to find a baby doll. He stared at it, then raised shocked eyes to his wife, who placed a hand on her stomach,

"Congratulations, Daddy"

Sam rose to embrace his wife,

"Em, this is great" He laughed in delight.

Emily kissed him lightly.

"Come on, let's go tell the pack"

**Review please. 93 words.**


	5. Regret: Poseidon and Medusa

**Disclaimer: Maybe I switch to a different language you will understand this time: No soy dueño de la mitología griega ... o el traductor de google**

**I am using the version of the myth where Medusa was with Poseidon willingly rather than him raping her.**

**Regret-Poseidon and Medusa**

Everyone thinks that the gods regret nothing, that they aren't even capable of feeling regret.

This is not true. Poseidon regretted how he had treated Medusa. He remembered the beautiful girl with the sweet smile and the laughing eyes. He had truly loved her... and yet when Athena cursed her he had abandoned her. He had looked at her in disgust and cast her aside.

He could still hear her sobbing as he turned away from her.

Athena may have transformed Medusa, but it was Poseidon who had turned her into a monster.

**Review please. 93 words.**


	6. Memorial: Kyle and Sunny

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT STEPHANIE MEYER?! **

**Memorial-Kyle and Sunny**

Kyle gazed down at the tiny baby in his arms, a look on his face he would have made fun of if anyone else wore it. Sunny watched them from a hospital cot, extremely tired but very happy.

"I think we should name her Jodi" Kyle was silent for a moment, then he smiled rather sadly,

"Alright, but her middle name should be something from _your_ life" Sunny smiled,

"How about Chrystal? You know like ice. Jodi Chrystal O'Shea"

Kyle rose and placed their daughter in Sunny's arms. He smiled down at them, "My girls"

**Please review. 97 words.**


	7. Reunion: Anaxandra and Euneus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goddess of Yesterday; it belongs to Caroline B. Cooney.**

**Reunion-Anaxandra and Euneus**

As soon as she stepped off the ship, Anaxandra was ambushed by a ball of yellow fur.

She scooped up the puppy and buried her face in its fur.

"Anthus!"

"I think she missed you" Anaxandra couldn't stop the wild grin that spread across her face at his voice,

"Euneus!" she flung herself at him. He caught her, laughing,

"You realize you just did the exact same thing to me that the puppy did to you, right?" She scowled,

"Oh, just be quiet and kiss me" Her face turned bright red as she realized what she had said.

He obeyed.

**Review please. 100 words exactly again.**


	8. Soulmates: Soul Couple

**Disclaimer: I am not and will never be Stephanie Meyer.**

**This one is about that couple Wanda saw in the park with the human baby. I have another story about them called Wouldn't That Be Strange?**

**Soulmates-the Soul couple from the park**

He was the first think she saw when she opened her eyes in her new body. His face, smiling down at her, welcoming her home.

Their hosts had loved each other and it was natural that they would fall in love too.

He was beside her every step of the way, guiding her, helping her to find her way on this strange, wild, emotional planet.

Then, later, when their baby was born and she had wanted to keep him human he had agreed, supported her, loved their human child as much as she did.

He was truly her soulmate.

**Review please. 99 words.**


	9. Change: Hades and Persephone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hades or Persephone.**

**Change-Hades and Persephone**

She had hated him at first. He had kidnapped her, stolen her away from the sun, and the birds, and the flowers. And yet…. He had been kind to her, tried to make her happy.

And slowly her feelings for him changed. She went from dreading her return to the Underworld every year, to welcoming it. Oh, she still missed the sun, yet she found that while she played in her sunlit meadows she missed_ him_.

Now when she returned to the Underworld every year Persephone ran to him and when he held her she felt content. She loved him.

**Review please. Exactly 100 words and this time it was 100 words the first time instead of having to go back and take out words because it was too long.**


	10. Healing: Bree and Seth

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I hope we've established by now that I'm not Stephanie Meyer. **

**Yes, I realize Bree and Seth aren't actually a couple but I love this pairing, don't worry I'll do one over Bree/Diego later on. For this story pretend that Bree didn't die in Eclipse.**

**Healing- Bree and Seth**

Bree thought she could never be happy again after losing Diego. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

And then she met Seth Clearwater. How to describe Seth?

Seth, with his sweet smile and his open heart.

Seth, who had imprinted on her.

Seth, who didn't care that she was a vampire and he was a werewolf.

Seth, who made her laugh when she thought that she would never be happy again.

Goofy, silly, sweet, funny, annoying, hyper, excitable, kind, gentle Seth.

Seth, who she just might be falling in love with.

**Review please. 96 words.**


	11. Risk: Thomas and Melina

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vladimir Tod books. And I REFUSE to acknowledge that the fifth book even exists. Thomas was my favorite character! Why, Heather, why?**

**Risk- Melina and Thomas**

"You know marrying me puts you in infinite danger, right?" Thomas turned worried eyes on his fiancé. Melina rolled her eyes.

"I _know_, Thomas, but I don't _care_" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Stop worrying" His arms slid around her.

"I can't help it, they'll kill you if they find us"

"They'll kill you too" Thomas shook his head,

"That doesn't matter, I'm only concerned about you" She looked at him seriously.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Thomas Tod, and I'm not giving you up just because of a little danger"

**Review please. 100 words. **


	12. Lifeless: Marcus and Didyme

**Disclaimer: Let's go over this slowly, one more time. Me. No. Stephanie. Meyer. Me. No. Own. Twilight. Got it? Good.**

**Lifeless- Marcus and Didyme**

He had felt nothing but grief and longing for hundreds of years. Didyme, _his_ Didyme was gone, dead, lost to him forever. Marcus might as well have been dead himself, oh, he might walk around and talk, but _inside_ he was dead. The prefect vampire stereotype, perhaps.

Though hundreds of years had passed since her death, his grief every day was as deep as the night she had died.

She had been so vibrant and full of life, always with a smile upon her face. Now she was gone, and she had taken his heart and his light with him.

**Review please. 100 words.**


	13. Proposal: Wanda and Ian

**Disclaimer: *bangs head against the wall* I'M NOT STEPHAN IE MEYER, OKAY?!**

**Proposal: Wanda and Ian**

"Are you going to tell me why you're acting so strangely, now?"

Wanda was very confused, on the last raid Ian had gotten Sunny to get him a mysterious package that he wouldn't show her. He got down on one knee and took something out of his pocket.

"Wanderer, I love you more than anyone else in the universe, will you marry me?"

Tears began to stream down Wanda's face as she looked down at the beautiful ring in his hand. She could only manage to get one word out,

"Yes"

**Review please. 94 words**.


	14. Found: Dionysus and Ariadne

**Disclaimer, I don't own Dionysus or Ariadne, or thankfully, Theseus. **

**Found: Dionysus and Ariadne**

Theseus had left her. She couldn't believe it. He had just abandoned her on this island.

"Why are you crying?" She looked up, startled at the voice, and gasped quietly. A handsome man stood before her.

"He- he left me" she stuttered. The man knelt beside her and took her hands in his own.

"I cannot imagine how anyone could leave a girl as beautiful as you" He gently pushed a lock of hair from her face.

"What is you name, my pretty one?"

"A-Ariadne"

"a lovely name" he smiled,

"I am Dionysus"

**Review please. 100 words.**


	15. Dream: Thierry and Hannah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World or any of it's characters. Hannah is five in this story.**

**Dream: Thierry and Hannah**

"Mama, I had a funny dream last night" Hannah announced as they ate breakfast.

"What was it about, honey?" her mother asked with a smile.

"There was a man; he had long blonde hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. Oh, and he was a vampire" she added casually.

"Oh my, a vampire? Was it a scary dream?"

"Nope, he was nice vampire, he made me feel real happy when I saw him" Hannah's mother shook her head, very confused.

"alright, honey"

Hannah smiled and took a bite of her cereal, thinking about her vampire.

**Review please. 97 words.**


	16. Betrothed: Hector and Andromache

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek mythology.**

**Betrothed: Andromache and Hector**

"Andromache, this is your betrothed, Prince Hector of Troy"

Princess Andromache bit her lip as she looked up at the huge man_. I am supposed to marry_ him_?_ She thought,_ He looks like a bear!_

Hector smiled at her,

"My lady" he took her hands in his,

"I hope you will be happy with me"

A shy smile crossed her face. He gently took her in his arms,

"Andromache" his voice was filled with tenderness.

She sighed quietly, laying her head on his shoulder. Maybe she would like been married to him after all.

**Review please. 94 words.**


	17. Texting: Stevie Rae and Rephaim

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night, I wish I owned Rephaim though...sigh.**

**Texting: Stevie Rae and Rephaim**

Rephaim frowned, puzzled,

"Stevie Rae, this text message you sent me earlier, what does it mean?"

He showed her the screen.

**I 3 you**

She giggled,

"It's supposed to look like a heart; it means I love you; it's texting language, like lol and g2g, or ily, that means I love you too"

Rephaim shook his head,

"I do not understand the modern world" Stevie Rae kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll learn"

A few minutes later Stevie Rae felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She clicked on the text message.

**I 3 you more.**

**Please review. 98 words.**


	18. Monster: Euryale and Dusie's Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book _Dusie_, it is by Nancy Springer.**

**Monster: Euryale and Dusie's Father**

"I don't understand how you can love me; I'm a monster!" He shook his head and took her hand.

"You aren't a monster, Euryale, you are a beautiful, smart woman; how could I _not_ love you?"

"I have snakes for hair" He smiled and shrugged,

"Maybe I like snakes" She frowned at him,

"I turn people to stone"

"That isn't your fault"

He put his arms around her and kissed her,

"Just give it up Euryale, you aren't getting rid of me that easily" She sighed and kissed him back.

**Please review. 90 words.**


	19. Miracle: Mary and Joseph

**Disclaimer: I _definitely _don't own the Bible. Writing this story was a little weird for me, honestly, a fanfiction about Mary and Joseph, it seems odd.**

**Miracle: Mary and Joseph**

Mary gently placed one hand on her stomach.

"I am so afraid" she confessed to her husband.

"I do not understand why God would choose me to carry this miracle, I am just an ordinary girl, just Mary; I am nothing special"

Joseph put his arm around her, "

Well, I do not agree with _that_. I think you are very special, and God chose you for a reason. Everything will be alright and I will be with you every step of the way, I promise"

Mary smiled,

"And so also will God. Thank you, Joseph; I feel better now"

**Review please. 99 words.**


	20. Abandoned: Oeone and Paris

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Greek mythology. For those of you who don't know, Oeone was Paris' wife who he put aside when he took Helen.**

**Abandoned: Oeone and Paris**

She could not understand why he had left her. She ahd grown up with him and she still loved him so much. They had been so happy and content together, and then the goddesses had come and Paris had found out he was a prince.

He had taken Helen of Sparta as a wife despite the fact she was already married and just forgotten about Oeone. But she could not forget about him. She missed him every minute of every day.

She was good enough for Paris, the shepherd boy, but not for Prince Paris of Troy.

**Review please. 97 words.**


	21. Broken: Leah and Marcus

**Disclaimer: Do you people seriously still not get that I'm not Stephanie Meyer?**

**Broken: Leah and Marcus**

Leah would never in a million years have dreamed that she would imprint on a vampire, especially one of the Volturi, _especially_ one of the Volturi_ leaders_.

And yet… in some ways it made perfect sense. They had both lost someone. It was different, Leah knew. Marcus' Didyme had died, while Sam had just imprinted on someone else, but the results were similar. They felt the same pain, the same loneliness and bitterness.

They were both broken. And Leah thought that he needed her just as much as she now needed him.

**Review please. 92 words.**


	22. Family: Jez's Mother and Father

**Disclaimer: I am not L. J. Smith,.The first Night World book was published the year I was born, do the math.**

**Family: Jez's Mother and Father**

"Daddy!" as he walked in the door Jezebel threw herself at him with a squeal. He ruffled her hair and kissed her head,

"How's my girl?" His smile broadened as his wife walked up behind their daughter. He could never have anticipated that he would love a human woman so much.

He took her in his arms and kissed her soft, warm lips, breathing in her sweet, familiar scent.

"Ew!" Jez complained as she tried to push her parents apart with her tiny arms.

"That's gross!" Her mother laughed and scooped her up,

"One day you'll think differently"

**Review please. 98 words. **


	23. Names: Katniss and Peeta

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Names: Katniss and Peeta**

"You pick the names, Katniss; I'll be okay with anything you choose"

"Primrose Rue, if it's a girl" Katniss swallowed the lump in her throat. Peeta put an arm around her, his vivid blue eyes gentle and understanding.

"And if it's a boy?"

"Cinna, Cinna Finnick Mellark" Katniss dropped one hand to her stomach; the sensation of a new life growing within her both terrified her and filled her with awe.

She took a deep breath and met her husband's steady gaze. It would be alright; they could do this.

Together.

**Review please. 91 words.**


	24. Halloween: Poppy and James

**Disclaimer: I wasn't capable of writing books in the womb, just saying. Poppy and James are seven in this story.**

**Halloween: Poppy and James**

"What are you supposed to be, Jamie?"

"I'm a Roman soldier" he said proudly, pointing his sword in the air.

"What are you?" He looked at her black dress and cape and sparkly tiara. Poppy slipped a pair of plastic fangs into her mouth,

"I'm a vampire princess and if you don't obey me I'll suck your blood!"

She giggled and chomped her teeth together. James looked startled.

"What?" Poppy asked. He shook his head,

"Nothing. Race you to the first house!" He took off down the block.

"Hey!" Poppy raced after him, black cape flying behind her.

**Review please. 98 words.**


	25. Beautiful: Sally and Poseidon

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is a man, I am a teenage girl. Therefore, I am not Rick Riordan. Therefore, I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Beautiful: Sally and Poseidon**

"It's a hippocampus" Poseidon laughed as she gazed at the creature in wide-eyed wonder. It nudged her softly. She stroked its nose,

"It's beautiful" He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

"_You _are beautiful" She looked down, blushing, but smiling.

"No I'm not" He kissed her neck,

"Yes you are" She leaned back against him, eyes glinting in amusement,

"Okay, I am" she grinned at him. He laughed and then kissed her. The hippocampus bumped its head against her shoulder. She giggled.

"Are you jealous, boy?" she threw her arms around its neck, "I love you too"

**Please review. 100 words.**


	26. Awake: Carlisle and Esme

**Disclaimer: Okay, you got me, I_ am_ Stephanie Meyer...NOT**

**Awake: Carlisle and Esme**

Everything was different when I opened my eyes. It was brighter, clearer, but my throat hurt _so_ badly.

Then I noticed him. A handsome blonde man sitting in a chair by the bed, watching me. A man I recognized.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked, amazed. He nodded, watching my face.

"What happened to me?" He hesitated,

"You are a vampire now" I stared at him, sure he was joking, except... he hadn't changed at all since I was sixteen.

"You're a vampire too?" He nodded. I smiled,

"Then it can't be all bad"

**Review please. 92 words.**


	27. Clueless: Odysseus and Penelope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology. This is supposed to be a funny story and what I think would have been funny if it had happened in the real myth because he was her suitor before he married Penelope.**

**Clueless- Odysseus and Penelope**

Helen realized she recognized one of her suitors,

"Odysseus!" she glared at him,

"What are you doing here?! Will you just admit that you are in love with my cousin already?!" He stared at her,

"Bu-but-"

"Go!" she pointed toward the door,

"and the next thing I hear about you better be Penelope's wedding announcement" She noticed the stares of the other suitors,

"What?! They have been in love with each other for ages but neither will admit it. I do not understand how they can both be so intelligent about everything else, yet so clueless about each other's feelings"

**Review please. 100 words.**


	28. Missing: Mordred and Lynette

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book I am Mordred, it belongs to Nancy Springer**

**Missing- Lynnette and Mordred**

"I'm sorry" she whispered to the empty air,

"I know you were trying to protect me, not hurt me" she buried her face in her hands, remembering how happy and safe she had always felt with him...until she found out his name.

"It shouldn't have mattered" she growled at herself fiercely,

"I shouldn't have been cruel to him just because of some stupid prophecy he can't control" she began to weep.

"I'm so sorry, Mordred, I miss you so much." The next words were hard to admit, even to empty air,

"I love you"

**Review Please. 95 words. Okay, I won't update again until I get at least one review, just one little review, people, is that so much to ask? I have 189 hits and two favorites and alerts. If you like it enough to favorite it, I want to hear from you. Heck, if you hate it I want to hear from you (In a polite, non flame way, you can tell someone you don't like something and still be polite you know) Feel free to suggest couples, although if I don't know them or don't know them well enough then I won't do them.**


	29. Irresistible: Helen and Paris

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek mythology and I'm very glad I don't own Paris.**

**Irresistible- Helen and Paris**

Aphrodite is cruel. Helen ahd more reason then most to know that. One moment she was perfectly happy. She had a loving husband and a daughter she adored. What more could she ever want?

Then _he_ came. Paris. The moment she looked into his eyes everything else seemed to wash away. Menelaus. Hermione. Everything.

Somewhere deep inside, she knew he wasn't good. He didn't love her, only luste dfor her body like every other man, and that leaving with him would break her family to pieces. But when she looked at him, somehow... it didn't matter.

She'd follow him anywhere.

**Review please. 100 words. Okay I lied, I posted even though no one reviewed. But, please review? "puppy-dog eyes* **


	30. Kids: Amy and Ian

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues series. Yes, I support Amy/Ian. **

**Kids- Amy and Ian**

The six-year-old boy ran, screaming, through the living room, chased by two angry, identical, thirteen-year-old girls. Their parents jumped up.

"Hope! Grace!" Ian exclaimed,

"Leave your brother alone!"

"But, Dad!" they wailed together,

"He took our diaries!" Amy gave her son a hard stare,

"Arthur Alastair Cahill, give those back this minute" The boy relented and the children left. Ian sighed.

"Remember when all we had to worry about was saving the world?" Amy nodded,

"The Vespers were easy compared to this" Two infant's wails split the air. Ian groaned,

"There go Natalie and William" Amy smiled,

"That's our cue"

**Review please (pretty please with cherries on top?). 100 words.**


	31. Torn: Achilles and Briseis

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Greek mythology. Never have, never will.**

**Torn: Achilles and Briseis**

Achilles came into the tent and pulled her into his arms without a word. She could feel him trembling against her, with rage or sorrow or both, she didn't know.

"Achilles, what is it?" she asked, anxiously

"What did Agamemnon want?" His arms tightened around her and it was a moment before he could answer.

"You" his voice was a hoarse whisper,

"He wants _you_" She gasped,

"No..." She knew the protest would do no good; the king of Mycenae would get what he wanted. Achilles kissed her, desperately, hopelessly, and she clung to him, wishing she could freeze time.

**Review please. 100 words exactly the first time I wrote it, without editing.**


	32. Resurrected: Bree and Diego

**Disclaimer: I-yay on't-day own-yay ilight-Tway. Et-Gay it-yay? **

**Here is Bree/Diego, as promised.**

**Resurrected- Bree and Diego**

The Volturi had left. Bree sat in the clearing with the Cullens close by. Suddenly, the mind reading one stiffened.

"Who's there?"

"'I'm a ninja" a voice answered just as the wind blew a familiar scent Bree's way. She leapt to her feet and bolted across the clearing, everything, even the mouthwatering aroma of the human girl driven from her mind.

"Diego!" in a moment, she was in his arms, holding him tightly, unable to believe it.

"But, how? I thought Victoria and Riley killed you!" He shrugged, nonchalantly.

"They tried. I escaped. Go ninjas!"

"Go ninjas" She whispered back.

**Review please. 100 words.**


	33. Afraid: Artaxerxes and Damaspia

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book _Esther: Courage to Stand_. It belongs to Trudy J. Morgan-Cole.**

**Afraid- Artaxerxes and Damaspia**

It was their wedding night, and Artaxerxes felt like everything was wrong. Damaspia wouldn't even _look _at him and she was trembling. He took her hands in his own.

"What's wrong, Damaspia? I thought, I _hoped_ that you'd be happy tonight. I thought you _wanted _to be with me." He knew he sounded like a little boy, but he couldn't help it. She sighed, finally looking at him,

"I _do_ want to be with you, but I'm afraid of what the crown will make you become." He kissed her, gently.

"Please don't worry. I'm still me, and I love you."

**Review please. 100 words.**


	34. Always: Bluestar and Oakheart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. That belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Always- Bluestar and Oakheart**

She never stopped loving him. Even when she gave him up for the sake of her Clan.

It was so hard, seeing him at Gatherings, watching their kits grow up in another Clan.

Then came the news that he was dead. And, even worse, that he had killed Redtail. That was one of the worst days of her life.

Later, when Tigerstar's treachery was revealed, amidst the pain and shock of betrayal, she couldn't help but feel the slightest prick of relief, that he was innocent after all.

Then, at last, in StarClan, she could be with him once more.

**Review please. 100 words.**


	35. Assignment: Hope and Arthur

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues anymore now then I did two days ago.**

**Assignment: Hope and Arthur**

The assignment had been simple. Make Hope Cahill fall in love with him. _Him _falling in love with _her_ had _not_ been part of the plan. Arthur Trent groaned and ran a hand over his hair. Why did she have to be so beautiful and intelligent and kind and funny and- He groaned once more.

"I'm hopeless" He moaned. Then he smiled in spite of himself, as his own words sank in,

"No, I'm not _hope_less, that's the whole problem" He fell back on the bed and started to laugh, half in amusement, half in resignation.

**Review please. 96 words.**


	36. Banished: King Xerxes and Queen Vashti

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Bible. I mean, _seriously_, people, come on. I ahd to take some stuff out of this because it was 30 words too long. It was probably better before but, oh well.**

**Banished- King Xerxes and Queen Vashti**

"How could he do this to me?" The thought circled endlessly through Vashti's mind. She had known Xerxes for years, grown up with him.

She knew, when she refused his summons, that he would be angry, furious. Somehow, even so, she had never imagined _this_.

Banished. She would never see him again.

Vashti pressed a hand to her stomach. The child growing within her would never know its father. She hadn't even had a chance to tell Xerxes she was pregnant.

She drew a deep breath. She _would_ keep this baby safe and happy.

"Who needs him?" She thought defiantly.

**Review please. 100 words.**


	37. Shattered: Hermes and May

**Disclaimer: Here's a little biology for you. My alleles are XX, Rick Riordan's are XY, so clearly I'm not him.**

**Shattered: Hermes and May**

Luke, poor, poor Luke, my little baby. Help him, oh please, somebody help him. He'll be home soon, of course he will. I have to make his lunch.

Hermes. He's come to visit me. Such a sweet man. He hugs me. Smiles at me. But he seems so sad. He's always so sad when he visits me.

Why is he so sad? We used to be happy. Didn't we? And then... that attic, the Oracle.

Oh, Luke! My poor Luke! Somebody help him. Luke? Of course. He'll be home soon. I have to make his lunch.

**Review please.** **96 words.**


	38. Comfort: Orestes and Hermione

**Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own Greek mythology, You didn't see that coming, did you? This story takes place when Orestes is four and Hermione is nine, shortly after her father left for war.**

**Comfort- Hermione and Orestes**

"Why you sad?" Orestes stared up at his cousin with his big, blue, four-year-old's eyes. Hermione wiped her eyes,

"I just miss my father" she hesitated,

"and my mother too." Orestes frowned,

"Why did the bad men tookded your mama?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, because she's so pretty, I guess." Orestes climbed onto his cousin's lap.

"Pwetty like you?" Hermione giggled.

"She's much prettier than _me_."

"Nuh-uh" He shook his head stubbornly,

"You the pwettiest in the whole wide world." He spread his arms out. She giggled again and hugged him.

"Thank you for making me feel better, Ori."

**Review please. 100 words.**


	39. Helpless: Leah and Artaxerxes

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hadassah Covenant_. It belongs to Tommy Tenney**

**Helpless- Leah and Artaxerxes**

_She is going to die. She's going to die and there is _nothing_ I can do about it_. The thought stabbed into his heart repeatedly like a knife.

He thought of her gentle smile, her beauty, her intelligence, the way it had felt to hold her in his arms.

And now she would die. As soon as her baby was born... her life would end.

He fell to his knees, weeping like a child, full of despair and helpless anger.

"What good is it?" He growled,

" What good is being king if I cannot even protect the ones I love?"

**Review please. 100 words.**


End file.
